


Double Drabble: Without a Word.

by Lanna Michaels (lannamichaels)



Category: Fight Club (1999), Fight Club - Chuck Palahniuk
Genre: Double Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-07-13
Updated: 2005-07-13
Packaged: 2017-10-12 20:24:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/128698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lannamichaels/pseuds/Lanna%20Michaels
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Another Killers drabble.</p><p> </p><p><span class="small">If you can keep a secret...<br/>-<i>Midnight Show by The Killers</i></span></p>
    </blockquote>





	Double Drabble: Without a Word.

**Author's Note:**

> Another Killers drabble.
> 
>  
> 
> If you can keep a secret...  
> - _Midnight Show by The Killers_

Tyler didn't know how to sit. He sprawled across chairs and couches and groped himself. And that was if he didn't know if people were looking. When I'd stare, he'd slide his hand under his pants and start to _shove_ into his hand. He'd moan and hump the couch. The one time I ever asked Tyler if he knew what shame was, he tossed me into the shower.

And followed me in.

Tyler's mother never walked in on him masturbating when he was fifteen. Tyler didn't have any hang-ups about locking doors before lubing up his hand and seeing how far he could stick it up his own ass. Tyler's door was never locked and usually hung mostly open.

I would listen to him at night and hear his voice blended in with the creaking of the house. The kind of shit that came out of his mouth would make a convicted felon blush. Tyler never held back. Tyler never hesitated. Tyler never stopped.

Tyler didn't know the meaning of restraint. He'd never worn a tie. He'd never swallowed the party line.

Tyler was fucking _perfect_. He was everything I'd ever wanted, ever dreamed of.

He was my perfect self.


End file.
